


It was Fate

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage and Discipline, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Kneeling, M/M, Male! Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Over the Knee, Priest Kink, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of the war being prolonged by the Axis power, Germany; they decided to action. Their Anti-Semitism attitude caused thousands of German-Jews to flee and have their life disrupted. The Yaeger’s, a fleeing family, are caught, but the youngest of them, Eren, ends up escaping into Southern France.</p><p>Levi Ackerman, another victim of the war; is in a totally different situation. Born in Southern France, is now in northern France due to the death of his parents. Levi and his brother, Mikasa,  are forced to move back south.</p><p>War not only has the power to separate families, but  also the power to intertwine fates together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleeing

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first Ereri fan fiction, so don't mind any errors. We've written before, but the idea came to mind and we were extremely inspired to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a prologue :)

Eren's Third Person Pov

"Beeilen Honig wir müssen gehen," Eren heard his father speaking.  
(Hurry honey we have to go,)

"Scheibe" Eren cursed, looking for his shoes.  
(Fuck)

Large boots could be heard marching down the streets, shrieks and cries echoed from every home. Seconds later, three loud raptures were on their door. Eren ran around quickly looking for anything he could fit in his bag.

"ÖFFNEN SIE DIE TÜR SCHMUTZIG JUDEN," the German police yelled.  
(Open the door filthy Jews)

The Yaeger family ran about there small home rushing to gather everything. Eren heard his parents yelling at him to hurry. They appeared in his doorway with fear in their eyes. His mother opened her mouth to speak, but a only a loud bang was heard. His father gave her a signal.

"Gehen, wo ich sagte ihnen zu gehen," she said looking at him, "ich liebe dich mein Sohn," tears filling her eyes.  
(Go where I told you to go, I love you my son)

With those words, the blood drained from his face, his heart stopped, for he knew what was coming. His parents vanished before his eyes, running down the hallway towards the Germans. Before he could even utter a scream, two gun shots were fired. His body immobile, he didn't know what to do. The Germans yelled for anyone to come out. Eren realized he owed it to his mother to flee with his life. With tears in his eyes, he grabbed his bag and ran down the hallway to the basement, that led to the outside. He heard heavy footsteps behind him. He ran into the closet of their room, before they could find him, he reached down, pulled the hatch open, and disappeared.

He ran down the large passage way, never looking back. The exit was surrounded by a forest, he climbed the ladder, opened the hatch, and climbed out

He ran to the nearest station not knowing his fate.


	2. La Gare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're trying *sweats*

Levi's Pov

That coward.

 

That fucking coward.

 

He knew I could help, but he wanted us "safe.” As if that piece of shit actually cared. Everyone I knew was being drafted into the army. A dear friends of mine, Farlan, was being drafted. He’s skilled, but I would prefer if I were there with him. I would at least be able to look after him. Just thinking about him being alone, made me cringe.

Apparently money could get you out of anything. I'll explain. It's January 1940 and the war is fresh and new. The war started last year, but as of this year, any able bodied man from the ages of eighteen to thirty five was forced into the army. If you just so happened to be wealthy enough, you could buy out your spot. Therefore I did not have to fight in the war. Both of my parents died at a young age. So, my brother and I were raised by my uncle, Kenny. He was very wealthy, but he could thank my parents for that. He decided it would be best for me to not go to war and risk my life. But here's the catch, if you didn't get drafted as a soldier, you were required to go back to school. Who in their right minds would want to go back to school? Not me that's for sure. I myself having just graduated wanted to die. I just got out of that hell hole and definitely did not want to go back.

I was eighteen and my brother, Mikasa, was seventeen, so he wasn't required to go to the war anyway, but as you know, my spot was bought out, so I'm currently preparing myself. I'm getting ready to go back to my old school, Trost Catholic Boarding School, which was in southern France. It's _very_ exciting

Here I was, good at fighting and leading, hell, I could lead the damn army if I wanted to! I would say the same for my brother, Mikasa, but he'd get himself killed for his cocky attitude. He just radiated confidence.

"Dépêcher fesses baise nous devons aller," Mika yelled, from the bathroom. If he weren't my sibling, he would be dead by now.

(Hurry up butt fuck we have to go)

"Shut the fuck up Mika," I yelled back. I hated being rushed. Rushing things tended to be messy, and I absolutely _loathed_ messy.

I barely heard him mumbling some cuss words at me in French. I continued to rinse my hands. I hope this war is over soon.  I won't survive being with him for however long it lasts. I grabbed the towel and dried my hands with it. After making sure every crevice of my hands and fingers were dry, I headed out.

I met my brother, who was waiting for me in front of the doorway, luggage by his side. I looked at him suspiciously and began inspecting it, checking to see if he did anything to it.

"Oh come on Levi why would I mess with your crap?" Mika asked, crouching down to my eye level.

"Screw you," I said. Gosh why is everyone so freaking tall?

"Whatever, just keep your paws off my belongings, and get your face away from me," I mumbled at him, pushing his face a safe distance away from me. He may be taller than me but I sure as hell was stronger.

"Boys," Uncle Kenny yelled. The only being I have ever been afraid of is this man. His voice and his body language gave off a vibe of dominance, and that did not sit well with me. I always felt the need to be in control.

Both Mika and I glanced at each other knowing if we didn't settle down, we'd be dead. We both walked out to the car, putting our luggage in the trunk. I quickly ran to the front passenger door, and hopped into the front seat before Mika could.

"Vous êtes une telle piqûre," he mumbled, opening the backseat door and climbing in.

(You are such a prick)

"Suppose que vous êtes à ralentir," I replied, looking back at him.

(Guess you're too slow)

Uncle Kenny opened the door, climbed in, closed the door, and stared the car. He pulled out of the driveway, and we drove to the train station in awkward silence.

After a thirty minute drive, he pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. Mika and I got out, pulling our luggage from the trunk. We walked side by side, Kenny following in suit. Our light banter was put to stop when we came to a halt in front of the train station. We only waited a few minutes before the train stopped in front of us, giving it’s tell tale signal for passengers to board.

I realized I wouldn't miss him. Not at all. As soon as he took the place as my "guardian," he put me in my place. He did give us shelter, but there were days where he'd leave us with a couple hundred bucks and disappear for months. With two irresponsible teenage boys, well more like one, me being the responsible one, a couple hundred bucks could only go so far.

I guess boarding school might not be as bad as I depicted it to be.

"Bien puis, aller sur." Mika urged me to board the train.

(Well then, go on)

Climbing up the steps of the train, we handed our tickets to the train conductor. Mika turned back, saying goodbye to Kenny. I sure as hell didn't. I may not have wanted this day to happen, but I definitely wanted to get away from him.

"You’re such an ass kisser," I muttered to Mikasa.

"I just want his money. You could do the same you know? It was our money in the first place."

I rolled my eyes and sat in my seat.  As you know, Kenny is our guardian, so he has the inheritance money from our parents in his hands. The only reason I was going to school was because he was able to keep the inheritance money. Had I gone to the war, it would be mine, and he wouldn’t have gotten a say. So Uncle Kenny made that decision for me.  

The train was filled with fellow students, whom I would be attending school with. I looked in disgust at these immature fools. How would I survive?

Mika pulled out a cigarette and lit it, puffing the smoke out and sighing in relief. Almost like he hadn't had a smoke in months.

"Let me have one," I demanded. He rolled his eyes, reopened the box, and handed me one. I motioned for him to light it, and he did surprisingly. I took a drag and exhaled, _finally_ in a state of peace.

"We have to enjoy this," he spoke. "This will be our last smoke 'til the war ends."

That realization hit me like a brick. I'm not sure how I would survive without smoking. It had become a terrible habit, but it was enjoyable.

Anxiety pulsed through my body. Usually, in my life, I had a plan for everything. I was _that_ type of person. However, in this situation, I have no idea what to look for or how to manage anything. I was definitely going in blind.

I hope something good will happen out of this.

 

**

 

The train came to a halt, although, somewhere along the way, I must have fallen asleep, because I didn't feel it and the first thing I heard was from Mika.

"Wake up you piece of shit."

"Fuck off," I said; reaching blindly to smack whatever was near me. I heard the faint thump of fabric hitting the floor.

A distressed cry left his mouth, as he smacked me upside the head. Something along the lines of, " don't touch my scarf you asshole," left his mouth. He would never admit it, but that scarf was pretty similar to a binky.

I reached for our luggage which rested above us, but of course, my short ass could not reach. Pretty sure the world was against me.

A frustrated groan left my lips. I reached up again, but to no avail. As I was about to give up, I felt a hand on my hip, the other reached out above me. A chest pressed flush against my back. I could feel his abdominals pressing against me. He was definitely a muscle mass. I felt the need to press further into his back, but I restrained myself.

"Un peu sur le côté, sommes-nous?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

(A little on the short side, are we?)

Shit, I knew that voice.


End file.
